Babe You've Changed
by Trippy3
Summary: Sequel to Such a Nice Girl. Vixen returns after two years, Johnny notices quite a few changes in her life...~FINISHED~
1. She Has Returned!

Whee! Sequel! Yeah! Whoo-hoo! ^______^!!! Um, yeah. Anyway, if you haven't read other JTHM story, "Such A Nice Girl", then you are _not _gonna get this story. ^^ I made this one R rated too, because of…uh, later chapters o.o

Johnny gloomily walked down the street, eyes downcast and hands shoved in his pockets. In his past few years, he had become somewhat saner. Sure, he still killed people and all, only now he couldn't torture them because several months ago, the Construction Company tore down his house.

He had lost everything he had owned, which wasn't much, but he was still pretty pissed about it. Boy did he get revenge on that day! A malicious smile found its way onto his face at the memory. It still made him kind of sad though, the only thing he had managed to save was a can of Skettios.

He had tried to get to his torture chambers through the tunnel in Squee's basement, but rocks, wood, and corpses blocked it off. He didn't really live anywhere, he just kind wandered the streets and nightclubs, and at night he would live under Squee's bed, much to Squee's chagrin.

He decided to go to a nightclub tonight, he had heard that a live band was going to play there for a few nights. He stepped inside and was hit by a blast a warm air, probably by all the body-heat radiating off the weirdo's dancing about.

He went to the top floor and looked down at the stage, where the band was playing. The singer was a female with black baggy pants and a ripped up red shirt with red and black striped arm-warmers. She also had on a big black belt and was holding an red and white electric guitar.

He leaned on the railing to try and see her face, but she had on a hat that looked like a black sock and her face was in the microphone, explaining the next song she was about to sing…

"…so I haven't changed the lyrics or anything, so just don't think I'm a lesbian alright?" He had to smirk at her little comment for some reason. Maybe it was because she didn't really have a girly-girl voice. "Alright, one, two three four…"

__

You're so bad you're so bad you're so 

You're so bad you're so bad you're so 

You think you're in love 

Like it's a real sure thing 

But every time you fall 

You get yo' ass in a sling 

You used to be strong 

But now it's ooh baby please 

'Cause falling in love is so hard on the knees 

We was making love 

When you told me that you loved me 

I thought ol' cupid 

He was takin' aim 

I was believer when you told me 

That you loved me 

And then you called me 

Someone elses name... yeah 

There ain't gonna be no more 

Beggin' you please 

You know what I want 

And it ain't one of these 

You're bad to the bone 

And your girlfriend agreed 

That falling in love is so hard on the knees 

Chip off the old block 

Man you're so much like your sister 

My fantasize it must be outta luck 

My old libido has been 

Blowing a transistor 

I feel like I have been hit by a fuck 

Yeah 

I'm Jones'in on love 

Yeah I got the DT's 

You say that we will 

But there ain't no guarantees 

I'm major in love 

But in all minor keys 

'Cause falling in love is so hard on the knees 

What are you looking for 

It's got to be hardcore 

Must be some kind of nouveau riche 

Is this your only chance 

Or some hypnotic trance 

Let's get you on a tighter leash 

Hold it hold it oh yeah... yeah 

You ain't that good 

Is what you said 

Down to the letter 

But you like the way 

I hold a microphone 

Sometimes I'm good but 

When I'm bad I'm even better 

Don't give me no lip 

I got enough of my own 

There ain't gonna be 

No more beggin' you please 

You know what I want 

And it ain't one of these 

You're bad to the bone 

And your girlfriend agreed 

That falling in love is so hard on the knees 

"….Damn, she's a good singer," was all he could say as the a few people whooped and cheered. 

Her voice sounded familiar, but then again he's heard a lot of voices, so he just shrugged it off. He watched her as she played several more songs, his eyes wandering from her shadowed face, to her fingers as she strummed on her guitar.

About an hour passed and her and her band stepped offstage. This was his chance. This girl seemed so…_interesting._ He ran down the stairs and slipped into the back, where a lot props and boxes were, and the band was putting away all their stuff.

He caught sight of one of the drums and saw "Fox Fire" printed in bold red letters with fire behind it. He also noticed that, besides the lead female singer, the whole band was mostly guys. The singer had her back turned towards him and she took off her hat, ruffling her short, sweat-slicked reddish brown hair.

She then stretched and turned around and Johnny's eyes got impossibly wide. 'VIXEN?!'

I'm sooooooo happy I got to make a sequel!! I know I'm going to have fun making this fic as well ~.^ 


	2. Band Problems

Heh, short chapter, ^^;;;

Sure enough, it was her. She still looked the same, excluding the clothes. He wanted to jump out and hug her, ask her where she's been and what she's been up too. His face then turned grin. 'Jeez, did I really miss her that much?' he thought.

Before he could pity himself, one of the band members strolled up to her. He had on a black baseball cap, baggy blue jeans, and a white shirt that in yellow letters, "Bite Me". "Hey Vix, great guitar playing tonight," "Thanks," she said flatly, putting her guitar away.

The guy then leaned against the wall next to her. "So uh, how about you and me go somewhere sometime?" He asked, rubbing his hand across the stubble on his chin and Vixen sighed heavily. "I've told you a million times Dick, _no,"_

The man growled, "It's Rick, Vixen." "Well you certainly _act _like a dick, you also think with yours too I see," 

"Come on babe, why do you always have to play hard to get?" 

"Because all you want is someone to get laid with, because all men these days are just horny, skirt-chasing shallow bastards!" She then briskly walked past him, but not before turning around and grabbing the collar of his shirt and said venomously, "And _don't _call me 'babe'"

She then sat on a box and started to re-buckle her boots, when Rick sat down beside her. "Whatever happened to um…Tracy? Stacy, Mitchy, Bitchy…" "Beth!" Rick grumbled and Vixen furrowed her brows. "Oh, _now _I see why you want to go out with me…you just want a replacement!"

Rick jumped to his feet and blurted out in a panicked tone, "Wait, no, it's not like that! Don't you ever get lonely?" "Oh course I do! I'm always alone! I'm livin' on the edge baby!" She yelled back, standing up as well and balling her fists then sighed and dropped her hands. "Can we just change the subject?"

"Fine." Rick agreed, then another band member, one with a mid-drift back shirt and tight black pants with short blonde hair, strode up and asked, "Hey, didn't you say this was your hometown?" She nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"Well, don't you wanna go see all your old friends or something?"

She blew a raspberry. "My dad died, my mom doesn't know I exist, and all the friends I've had either die or disappear,"

"That's because you're a jinx," Rick interjected.

"I'm also a moron magnet. And I attract weird people,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like……like you!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Rick. "You're a vampire/cannibal!" 

"I am not!"

"Oh yeah? Well what about when you ran over that guy and drank his blood, then ate his insides?!"

"I was thirsty!" he paused, "…and hungry,"

"Come on, the people you meet can't be _all _weirdo's," the blonde said, giving her a sympathetic look. "Well, a few were really nice…like Jimmy…" Johnny's ears burned. He wondered who this Jimmy guy was and he listened closely.

"Who's he?" Rick asked curiously and Vixen sighed dolefully. "I knew him a few years back. He was kinda strange and obsessed with the homicidal maniac who committed all the vicious murder cases, who I met, but I don't wanna get into that right now,"

Johnny's heart leapt up into his throat. She _couldn't _be talking about the same Jimmy who wound up on his doorstep several years ago, the one he had killed with a scythe and a mallet. He really, _really _hoped she was talking about somebody else…

She put on a black trench coat and made her way to the door. "I'm going out. See ya when I see ya," She then left and he silently followed her, he didn't want to say hello to her, just yet. 

Heh, sorry that was such a short chapter, I didn't have much time to write today… 


	3. Pudding! Oo

Vixen kicked at the ground as the bitterly cold air nipped at her face. She looked up at the darkened sky and the tops of buildings, forgetting to blink as her childhood memories came back to her.

Sure, this place had been hell and back for her, but she had lived her all her life and being on the road for nearly two years made her realize that she missed this place, a lot. She sighed as she rounded the corner, walking past the apartment complex where she used to live.

She then got an idea and smiled brightly, turning and running toward the complex, bounding up several flights of stairs while Johnny patiently waited for her in the bushes. She swung open her apartment door and happily sang, "Mama, I'm ho-ome!"

The young couple on the couch screamed in terror and the man grabbed a gun, pointing it at Vixen. She "eeped" and held up her hands. "What do you want?!" Queried the man in a gruff voice. "I'm looking for my mom! Honest! Isn't this where Mrs. Hope lives?"

The man eyed her for a moment and lowered the gun, "She moved out ages ago. Her son came by and wanted to give his sister this note," He held up a piece of paper before continuing, "He said she was a wiry girl with short brownish hair…like you,"

"Hey, I'm a wiry girl with short brownish hair like me!" She smiled more at ease now. The man handed her the note. She apologized for breaking in, then left. As she walked down the stairs, she read aloud, "Vixen, if you ever get this letter, I wanted to tell you that I'm out of college and living at 123 Oral Cavity Dr. P.S., I got all your stuff with me." 

She reached the bottom and told herself, "You can go see your brother tomorrow. Right now, you have to get some chocolate pudding," Johnny haphazardly wondered what she was talking about, but snapped out of it when she started to run down the street at breakneck speed.

He struggled to keep up with her and still try to keep himself hidden while she flew down the streets, finally screeching to a halt and walked inside the 24/7. He waited outside for her, deciding he'd spring on her when she came out.

She strode out while noisily slurping on her pudding, but she wasn't watching where the heck she was going and crashed into a poll, spattering her chocolate pudding all over her face. She squinted and looked at the pole, realizing it was a person.

She then gasped and saw the face she had seen in her fantasies so many times before. "Johnny?!" He didn't know what to do and, in a daze, grabbed a nearby pipe and bashed her upside the head, knocking her unconscious. 

"SHIT!" He cursed loudly, biting his nails and looking down at her, who was on the ground in an awkward position and had a nasty cut on her head. "Oh damn oh damn OH DAMN! Why did I do that?!" He grabbed her and slung her limp body over his shoulder.

He thought of what he was going to do with her and where to taker her, then he thought aloud, "Squee's house! His parents are out tonight!" And with that he took off.

Squee was downstairs in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of milk, when he heard the shuffling of feet from upstairs. He squeaked and looked at the piece of stuffing that was once Shmee. 

"Shmee! I think the scary neighbor man is looking for bactine again!" he cried, looking at the fluff in a pleading manner, waiting for an answer. He gave Shmee an odd look and giggled a little, "No, I don't he's using my bed to do 'guy things' Shmee. Hehe,"

He carefully padded up the stairs and made his way to his room, unnoticeably dropping Shmee's fluff, quietly peeking into his room and gasped to see Johnny on his floor, kneeling over something. Johnny looked over his shoulder and inhaled sharply, running over to Squee and picking him up.

"Squee, Squee! Where do you keep the Band-Aids?!" He demanded, shaking him slightly and causing him to squeak in fright, "I-in the c-closet!" He set Squee down and ran to the closet, pulling out several things, then going back to the thing he was looming over before.

Squee's curiosity took over him and he cautiously made his way over, standing beside Johnny and staring at the young girl on his floor. Fear latched onto his brain and he was about to run, when he noticed something on the girls' face.

"What's that stuff on her face?" He chirped, a little more at ease when he saw that the girl was breathing. Johnny had forgotten about that and leaned down, licking some off her face. He smacked his lips and replied, "Some damn good chocolate pudding. Wanna lick?"

He held her face up to him, but he politely denied. "Whee, more for me!" He lapped the rest off, then cleaned up her head and face, then bandaged up the cut on her head. "Um…is she okay…?" He lookerd at the small child with sleep-deprived and worried eyes.

"I hope so…"

Dammit, why do I keep making Nny so damn OOC?!?! ---hey, that rhymed ^^ Heh, next chapter up soon, I apologize for such a slow start ^^;;;;


	4. A lullaby and animosity

Warning- kinda sappy I guess o.O

"Mama's little baby loves shorting-bread!!" Vixen yelled and sat up, not knowing where she was. The looked around like a frightened deer and saw Johnny, then screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!'

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" They all stopped screaming and looked at each other in odd silence. "Um, where am I?" "You're in my neighbor's house!" Nny said triumphantly, holding up Squee. He and Vixen stared at each other for quite a while, before she finally thought aloud, "You look frightened."

Squee nodded, holding his hands to his chest. "A-are you a bad person?" She looked at the poor kid sympathetically and mumbled, "Sorta…" "What are you talking about?!" Johnny snapped, setting Squee down on his bed,

"You're not bad!! Just—different!!" She glared at him but didn't say anything as she got off the floor and sat on the bed, absentmindedly looking at the clock. "It's almost midnight, shouldn't you be sleeping Squee?" 

"…I can't sleep," she frowned at the child then lifted him and set him in her lap. "Here, I'll sing you a song. Maybe it'll help," She held the small boy close to her and gently rocked him in her arms.

__

Hush my love now don't you cry 

Everything will be all right 

Close your eyes and drift in dream 

Rest in peaceful sleep 

If there's one thing I hope I showed you 

If there's one thing I hope I showed you 

Hope I showed you 

Just give love to all 

Just give love to all 

Just give love to all 

Oh my love…in my arms tight 

Every day you give me life 

As I drift off to your world 

Will Rest in peaceful sleep 

I know there's one thing that you showed me 

I know there's one thing that you showed me 

That you showed me 

Just give love to all 

Just give love to all 

Just give love to all 

Let's give love to all 

Let's give love to all… 

Squee, now fast asleep and _peacefully _dreaming for once, Vixen laid him down and tucked him in, smiling sweetly at the sleeping boy. Seeing all of this, it made Johnny very jealous.

He grabbed her arm and quickly ushered her downstairs into the dark living room, then turned to her. "What was all that about?!" He whispered as loud as he could. "What? I was just helping the poor kid get to sleep! He looks exhausted!!" 

She barked, eyes wandering the room to see if there was anyone here, and then thought, 'Where the hell _is _here?' "Well _I'm _the one who's looking out for the kid!" "Lets just change the fuckin' subject already?!" They both sighed and sat on the couch, Johnny turning on a lamp.

"Sooooooooooo…. I hear you have a band now, correct?" She just nodded, looking away from him. "It's a real bitch too. There's this savvy guy named Rick who keeps trying to date me, the shallow dick-head. He thinks of women as just playthings, always to be disposed and discarded once they're no fun anymore." 

Johnny quirked a brow but listened as she took a deep breath, then continued, "He's like most of the people I meet: their mission in life is to get laid with some pretty cheerleader stereotype. Shit, if you wanna screw someone, put some makeup on a goat and fuck it. Just pretend it's a beautiful yet hairy woman,"

She put on a deranged look, feeling her animosity permeating through her body, and the large headache she had wasn't helping either. "So, what's new with you?" She queried, flashing a grin. "Um…my house got torn down and I kinda live under Squee's bed. Besides the band and all, what about you? Anything new?"

Her smile faltered upon hearing the terrible news. "Uh, well…I've traveled around and stuff, seeing new people and new places. I shoulda brought my pictures," 

She thought for a second. "And there are a lot of big cities too. But in the cities, there are a lot of bad people, some I've met and…stuff." She sounded withdrawn from her words and her voice was slightly shaky, and Johnny coaxed, "Aaaand…what happened?" 

Vixen turned to him, her wide eyes shining with fear…

Ack, what happened what happened?! Hehe, next chapter is going to be flashback ~.^ I like flashbacks, so sue me. ---Oh wait, cancel that!! I'm broke!! !!! Oh, uh, that song up there that Vixen sang was Lullaby by Creed. Cute song too. Oh, and the other one in the first chapter was Falling In Love (Is Hard On The Knees) by Aerosmith ^^ but you probably already knew that it was by him ^___^

__


	5. Confusion! !

Warning- this flashback kinda chapter, which is pretty long, contains blood, gore, rape, confusion, and fighting o.o;;;;;

Vixen walked down the street at a maddening pace. Her and her band had their first jig at a small club in a big city, she wasn't quite sure _what _city it was, since she had been asleep for the past two or three days in the back of their van.

Oh, yeah, her band. She had recently put together a band called "Fox Fire". She had met four guys at several different bus stations about six months ago, and they were all musicians, like her. She found an electric guitar on a bus one day, with a book on how to play it, and decided to keep them both.

She took to it almost instantaneously, learning chords and making up songs in a matter of minutes; it came kind of naturally. And then she met 'the guys', she calls them.

One, Dacca, was a big and man Jamaican man with long dreadlocks and a brightly colored muumuu with sandals and dark shades, and had a great personality, but what Vixen liked the most about him was his deep Jamaican voice.

Another one, Daniel, was a tall thin man with rumpled bright blue hair that stuck out everywhere, and a smile that would make any woman's heart melt. He usually wore blue cutoffs with a white camisole, showing off his tightened muscles.

He was also in love with Alex, a small blonde boy who teamed up with them a while back. The two had known each other for many years, and Alex, too, was head over heels for Daniel, but he was too shy to tell him just yet; and vise versa.

And her option about two guys loving each other? She thought it was sweet and cute, and not at all wrong. The way Daniel would smirk at Alex, and he'd blush to the tips of his ears. That always made her giggle, because she thought it was just too darn cute!

She had never figured out homophobes, I mean, what was so wrong? The fact that a guy likes another is supposed to be bad? Sometimes she'd have a little cartoon pop in her head, where she had every homophobe in the world, and had lined them all up, side by side.

She would then start at the end and run by them with her hand out, and slapping each one across the face. Heh. Everything was all peaches 'n cream. After their jig, the band was going to go to a motel and stay the night, but Vixen had decided to walk.

The balmy summer night was just perfect, except for the fact she was wearing really short clothes, since the boys suggested it because, well, that's how lady singers dress. Although she hated it, she wore it anyway so the guys wouldn't be disappointed.

Where her long red shirt had been was now replaced by black tank top with a kitty face on the front and her black shorts was now a black skirt. It wasn't so bad though, since she still wore her knee-high socks and big boots.

She felt uncomfortable from all the attention she was getting from the men on the sidewalks, and she felt like she was being followed, which was why she was walking so fast. She rounded the corner and walked by a big warehouse.

As she went by the open garage, she side-glanced into the dark place and slowed her pace when she saw five or more gleaming objects, and they appeared to be in some kind of swaying motion. Curiosity nipped at her mind, but fear overcame it when it looked like it was coming towards her

She started to run, but a man leapt out at her and put her in a headlock, then dragged her inside and closed the garage door. The whole place was pitch black for a moment, and then a light came on. The walls were a dull green and the warehouse was _huge!_

There were boxes upon boxes littered about, and there was a staircase to the left, leading to the door, but other than that the place was pretty empty. But Vixen couldn't see this however because she was too busy flailing around in the large mans grip.

She started to scream, but the man clamped a hand over he mouth to silence her. "Alright, he got someone!" came a voice and she stopped struggling to see four men standing in front of her, all holding assorted chains and ropes.

One man, supposedly the leader, strolled up to her and examined her face. He looked almost exactly like Johnny, only his eyes were different, and was wearing all leather, as was everyone else. He smirked and backed up a little. "This one will do,"

Vixen then started to fight once again, but the man who had her in a headlock was big and bulky. She opened her mouth and bit his hand, sinking her teeth into the flesh and the man hollered and let go, clutching his wounded hand.

She wasn't sure where to run to as she looked around quickly and 'squee-ed' when she saw all five men running toward her. She ran towards one and just as he was about to grab her, she slid under his legs and ran, jumping atop some boxes.

She went from one box-mountain to the next, until she lost her footing and fell onto the cold flooring on her back, boxes all falling down and landing on top of her. She groaned and tried to get up, but the boxes had her pinned.

"Enough of this!" Yelled the leader as he and his partners pulled her out from under the boxes and started to carry her upstairs, even though she was hurt, she still fought like a wild animal with a pack of firecrackers up its ass.

They opened the door and inside were a small office and a door that led to an adjacent room. They laid her down on the desk, legs dangling over the side and tied her hands down so she couldn't move. One put a blindfold while another put a chain around her neck.

"Get away from me ya fuckers!!!" She screamed vehemently, her mind wavering as she tried to quell her anger and fear. "Silence!" one shouted, yanking at the chain around her neck and she gagged as the cold metal tightened.

Vixen growled and blindly thrashed her legs about, grinning her herself as she kicked someone and heard them fall onto the floor. "Ugh, BITCH!" She heard the leader say as he backhanded her, splitting her lip pretty badly.

Two cold hands seized her ankles and she stopped completely, breathing heavily. She was totally beat, but she started to retaliate once more when she felt her clothes being ripped off, and got a punch in the stomach and a jerk of the chain. "Damn, what a diehard!"

Her legs were then tied down as well and the blindfold was removed, and the first thing she saw was all five men, two on each side of the desk and the leader looming over her nude body. He smirked at her and put a hand on her hip and Vixen fought the ropes as much as she could, even though they were starting to dig into her skin.

"If you stop fighting us right now, I promise we'll go easy on you," He purred, leaning down so that they were face to face, but she turned her head and scowled. "Oh come on, don't be like this," his voice was soft and seductive as he nibbled on her ear, but she quickly turned hr head and bit down on his cheek.

"Ow!" He reeled back and put a hand on his bleeding cheek, then he glared hatefully at her. "Fine, have it your way." He went over to a big bag that was lying on the floor, mumbling something about being stubborn.

He pulled out a knife and a pipe, then came back over to her with a maniacal look in his eyes, which frightened her, a lot, since he looked like Johnny so much. He could probably pass off as his twin! She knew Johnny wouldn't hurt her, but this guy…

He set down the objects down on either side of her, then started to unzip his pants as the other four men backed away from the desk, all murmuring to one another. She wanted to sink her teeth into his windpipe as she sucked on her bleeding lip, the metallic taste making her grimace slightly.

She then stopped as she stared at the leaders' erect member and squeaked in fright, but he grinned darkly and positioned himself at her opening as she started to tremor uncontrollably. He rammed into her with one mighty thrust and she screamed scratchily as the immense pain coursed through her body, awakening her every nerve ending. 

Tears stung her eyes as he repeatedly impaled her and it felt as if he was ripping out her insides, as she couldn't stand to look at his lecherous face and squeezed her eyes shut. "Hey, open your goddamn eyes woman!!"

He bellowed, taking the pipe and jabbing her closed eye with it and it forced her eyes open as he worked the pipe into her eye socket, then pulled it back out, along with her very eye! Her terrified screams were muffled by one of the men

As the leader studied the bloody orb in his grasp, then looked down upon the diminutive girl as she cried tears of blood. He put the eye in a small pouch, then continued his onslaught on her as she convulsed and whimpered, lying there, helpless.

The world was spinning and she felt like throwing up, her eyes tightly closed as the rivulets of blood trickled down her right cheek. She wanted to pass out, to slip away from the mind-bending pain that was being inflicted on her, but her mind wouldn't allow it.

She nearly retched when she felt hot liquid rushing into her and leader-man grunted in pleasure and pulled out of her. "Aw man, you guys gotta try this one! She is _so _tight!!" She kept her eyes shut as she felt herself being jostled about, and she wished this night would end quickly.

Her crew found her the next morning in an alleyway behind a Dumpster; bruised, bloody, and naked. She was alive, but barely. 

She was treated at the hospital, but the cops never found the gang who raped her. After that day, she had become cold and distant, and picked fights with men who looked at her in 'that way', getting herself arrested numerous times. 

One man by the name of Rick had joined her and her crew. He didn't play any instruments, but he was good with numbers, and was well organized, so he became their manager. She didn't like him though, because he saw woman as an object, but we're getting off-track.

She now wore baggy clothes to hide her body from lechers, and tried to look as intimidating as possible. Her once cheerful disposition had now faded into the background, and she was now bitter and angry at the world around her.

But, the leader of that gang…he looked so much like Johnny, it confused her to no end. Without Kuro to soak up all her negative feelings and dreams, she had many nightmares about it, and it scared her. A lot. She couldn't tell dreams from reality anymore.

She often questioned herself, to ask herself if meeting Johnny was a bad thing, to ask if she was on the right path, to wonder if she will ever feel love again…

"Nothing." She said flatly, standing up. "Why won't you tell me?" Johnny yelled, and Vixen turned to look into his eyes. He noticed that her eyes were each a different color: one smoky gray, and one icy blue. "Because it's none of your business!" Her voice was quieter than his, since she didn't want to wake Squee, but twice as deadly. He growled and pulled out his knife, aiming it at her throat. "Tell me!" fire erupted behind her eyes and she grabbed his hand, wresting the knife from it.

She then kicked him in the jaw, punched him in the stomach, sweep-kicked him, belted him in the face, then grasping his arm and flinging him into wall, where he slowly slid down to the floor, leaving a trail of blood.

She glared down at his form, mixed emotions raging within her. She picked up his limp form and looked around till she found the backdoor and went outside to the back. She set him down on the swing set and draped her coat around him.

She berated herself again and again, telling her that this wasn't the guy, and becoming bewildered and she backed up, before turning and running.

Ugh!!! This chapter is wrong!!! So very wrong!! I hate myself for this disturbing chapter!! I've never written _anything _like this, so it might get confusing or something ;;; Oh, and near the end there, it's really confusing, but everything will be answered in later chapters okay???? Eeeerrraaaagghhhh !!! 

__


	6. Sad Music Box

Johnny gloomily walked down the street, eyes downcast and hands shoved in his pockets. In his past few years, he had become somewhat saner. Sure, he still killed people and all, only now he couldn't torture them because several months ago, the Construction Company tore down his house. He had lost everything he had owned, which wasn't much, but he was still pretty pissed about it. Boy did he get revenge on that day! A malicious smile found its way onto his face at the memory. It still made him kind of sad though, the only thing he had managed to save was a can of Skettios. He had tried to get to his torture chambers through the tunnel in Squee's basement, but rocks, wood, and corpses blocked it off. He didn't really live anywhere, he just kind wandered the streets and nightclubs, and at night he would live under Squee's bed, much to Squee's chagrin. He decided to go to a nightclub tonight, he had heard that a live band was going to play there for a few nights. He stepped inside and was hit by a blast a warm air, probably by all the body-heat radiating off the weirdo's dancing about. He went to the top floor and looked down at the stage, where the band was playing. The singer was a female with black baggy pants and a ripped up red shirt with red and black striped arm-warmers. She also had on a big black belt and was holding an red and white electric guitar. He leaned on the railing to try and see her face, but she had on a hat that looked like a black sock and her face was in the microphone, explaining the next song she was about to sing. ".so I haven't changed the lyrics or anything, so just don't think I'm a lesbian alright?" He had to smirk at her little comment for some reason. Maybe it was because she didn't really have a girly-girl voice. "Alright, one, two three four."  
  
You're so bad you're so bad you're so  
  
You're so bad you're so bad you're so  
  
You think you're in love Like it's a real sure thing But every time you fall You get yo' ass in a sling You used to be strong But now it's ooh baby please 'Cause falling in love is so hard on the knees  
  
We was making love When you told me that you loved me I thought ol' cupid He was takin' aim I was believer when you told me That you loved me And then you called me Someone elses name... yeah  
  
There ain't gonna be no more Beggin' you please You know what I want And it ain't one of these You're bad to the bone And your girlfriend agreed That falling in love is so hard on the knees  
  
Chip off the old block Man you're so much like your sister My fantasize it must be outta luck My old libido has been Blowing a transistor I feel like I have been hit by a fuck Yeah I'm Jones'in on love Yeah I got the DT's You say that we will But there ain't no guarantees I'm major in love But in all minor keys 'Cause falling in love is so hard on the knees  
  
What are you looking for It's got to be hardcore Must be some kind of nouveau riche Is this your only chance Or some hypnotic trance Let's get you on a tighter leash Hold it hold it oh yeah... yeah  
  
You ain't that good Is what you said Down to the letter But you like the way I hold a microphone Sometimes I'm good but When I'm bad I'm even better Don't give me no lip I got enough of my own  
  
There ain't gonna be No more beggin' you please You know what I want And it ain't one of these You're bad to the bone And your girlfriend agreed That falling in love is so hard on the knees  
  
"..Damn, she's a good singer," was all he could say as the a few people whooped and cheered. Her voice sounded familiar, but then again he's heard a lot of voices, so he just shrugged it off. He watched her as she played several more songs, his eyes wandering from her shadowed face, to her fingers as she strummed on her guitar. About an hour passed and her and her band stepped offstage. This was his chance. This girl seemed so.interesting. He ran down the stairs and slipped into the back, where a lot props and boxes were, and the band was putting away all their stuff. He caught sight of one of the drums and saw "Fox Fire" printed in bold red letters with fire behind it. He also noticed that, besides the lead female singer, the whole band was mostly guys. The singer had her back turned towards him and she took off her hat, ruffling her short, sweat-slicked reddish brown hair. She then stretched and turned around and Johnny's eyes got impossibly wide. 'VIXEN?!' Sure enough, it was her. She still looked the same, excluding the clothes. He wanted to jump out and hug her, ask her where she's been and what she's been up too. His face then turned grin. 'Jeez, did I really miss her that much?' he thought. Before he could pity himself, one of the band members strolled up to her. He had on a black baseball cap, baggy blue jeans, and a white shirt that in yellow letters, "Bite Me". "Hey Vix, great guitar playing tonight," "Thanks," she said flatly, putting her guitar away. The guy then leaned against the wall next to her. "So uh, how about you and me go somewhere sometime?" He asked, rubbing his hand across the stubble on his chin and Vixen sighed heavily. "I've told you a million times Dick, no," The man growled, "It's Rick, Vixen." "Well you certainly act like a dick, you also think with yours too I see," "Come on babe, why do you always have to play hard to get?" "Because all you want is someone to get laid with, because all men these days are just horny, skirt-chasing shallow bastards!" She then briskly walked past him, but not before turning around and grabbing the collar of his shirt and said venomously, "And don't call me 'babe'" She then sat on a box and started to re-buckle her boots, when Rick sat down beside her. "Whatever happened to um.Tracy? Stacy, Mitchy, Bitchy." "Beth!" Rick grumbled and Vixen furrowed her brows. "Oh, now I see why you want to go out with me.you just want a replacement!" Rick jumped to his feet and blurted out in a panicked tone, "Wait, no, it's not like that! Don't you ever get lonely?" "Oh course I do! I'm always alone! I'm livin' on the edge baby!" She yelled back, standing up as well and balling her fists then sighed and dropped her hands. "Can we just change the subject?" "Fine." Rick agreed, then another band member, one with a mid-drift back shirt and tight black pants with short blonde hair, strode up and asked, "Hey, didn't you say this was your hometown?" She nodded slowly. "Yeah." "Well, don't you wanna go see all your old friends or something?" She blew a raspberry. "My dad died, my mom doesn't know I exist, and all the friends I've had either die or disappear," "That's because you're a jinx," Rick interjected. "I'm also a moron magnet. And I attract weird people," "What do you mean by that?" "Like..like you!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Rick. "You're a vampire/cannibal!" "I am not!" "Oh yeah? Well what about when you ran over that guy and drank his blood, then ate his insides?!" "I was thirsty!" he paused, ".and hungry," "Come on, the people you meet can't be all weirdo's," the blonde said, giving her a sympathetic look. "Well, a few were really nice.like Jimmy." Johnny's ears burned. He wondered who this Jimmy guy was and he listened closely. "Who's he?" Rick asked curiously and Vixen sighed dolefully. "I knew him a few years back. He was kinda strange and obsessed with the homicidal maniac who committed all the vicious murder cases, who I met, but I don't wanna get into that right now," Johnny's heart leapt up into his throat. She couldn't be talking about the same Jimmy who wound up on his doorstep several years ago, the one he had killed with a scythe and a mallet. He really, really hoped she was talking about somebody else. She put on a black trench coat and made her way to the door. "I'm going out. See ya when I see ya," She then left and he silently followed her, he didn't want to say hello to her, just yet.  
  
Vixen kicked at the ground as the bitterly cold air nipped at her face. She looked up at the darkened sky and the tops of buildings, forgetting to blink as her childhood memories came back to her. Sure, this place had been hell and back for her, but she had lived her all her life and being on the road for nearly two years made her realize that she missed this place, a lot. She sighed as she rounded the corner, walking past the apartment complex where she used to live. She then got an idea and smiled brightly, turning and running toward the complex, bounding up several flights of stairs while Johnny patiently waited for her in the bushes. She swung open her apartment door and happily sang, "Mama, I'm ho-ome!" The young couple on the couch screamed in terror and the man grabbed a gun, pointing it at Vixen. She "eeped" and held up her hands. "What do you want?!" Queried the man in a gruff voice. "I'm looking for my mom! Honest! Isn't this where Mrs. Hope lives?" The man eyed her for a moment and lowered the gun, "She moved out ages ago. Her son came by and wanted to give his sister this note," He held up a piece of paper before continuing, "He said she was a wiry girl with short brownish hair.like you," "Hey, I'm a wiry girl with short brownish hair like me!" She smiled more at ease now. The man handed her the note. She apologized for breaking in, then left. As she walked down the stairs, she read aloud, "Vixen, if you ever get this letter, I wanted to tell you that I'm out of college and living at 123 Oral Cavity Dr. P.S., I got all your stuff with me." She reached the bottom and told herself, "You can go see your brother tomorrow. Right now, you have to get some chocolate pudding," Johnny haphazardly wondered what she was talking about, but snapped out of it when she started to run down the street at breakneck speed. He struggled to keep up with her and still try to keep himself hidden while she flew down the streets, finally screeching to a halt and walked inside the 24/7. He waited outside for her, deciding he'd spring on her when she came out. She strode out while noisily slurping on her pudding, but she wasn't watching where the heck she was going and crashed into a poll, spattering her chocolate pudding all over her face. She squinted and looked at the pole, realizing it was a person. She then gasped and saw the face she had seen in her fantasies so many times before. "Johnny?!" He didn't know what to do and, in a daze, grabbed a nearby pipe and bashed her upside the head, knocking her unconscious. "SHIT!" He cursed loudly, biting his nails and looking down at her, who was on the ground in an awkward position and had a nasty cut on her head. "Oh damn oh damn OH DAMN! Why did I do that?!" He grabbed her and slung her limp body over his shoulder. He thought of what he was going to do with her and where to taker her, then he thought aloud, "Squee's house! His parents are out tonight!" And with that he took off.  
  
Squee was downstairs in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of milk, when he heard the shuffling of feet from upstairs. He squeaked and looked at the piece of stuffing that was once Shmee. "Shmee! I think the scary neighbor man is looking for bactine again!" he cried, looking at the fluff in a pleading manner, waiting for an answer. He gave Shmee an odd look and giggled a little, "No, I don't he's using my bed to do 'guy things' Shmee. Hehe," He carefully padded up the stairs and made his way to his room, unnoticeably dropping Shmee's fluff, quietly peeking into his room and gasped to see Johnny on his floor, kneeling over something. Johnny looked over his shoulder and inhaled sharply, running over to Squee and picking him up. "Squee, Squee! Where do you keep the Band-Aids?!" He demanded, shaking him slightly and causing him to squeak in fright, "I-in the c-closet!" He set Squee down and ran to the closet, pulling out several things, then going back to the thing he was looming over before. Squee's curiosity took over him and he cautiously made his way over, standing beside Johnny and staring at the young girl on his floor. Fear latched onto his brain and he was about to run, when he noticed something on the girls' face. "What's that stuff on her face?" He chirped, a little more at ease when he saw that the girl was breathing. Johnny had forgotten about that and leaned down, licking some off her face. He smacked his lips and replied, "Some damn good chocolate pudding. Wanna lick?" He held her face up to him, but he politely denied. "Whee, more for me!" He lapped the rest off, then cleaned up her head and face, then bandaged up the cut on her head. "Um.is she okay.?" He looked at the small child with sleep-deprived and worried eyes. "I hope so."  
  
"Mama's little baby loves shorting-bread!!" Vixen yelled and sat up, not knowing where she was. The looked around like a frightened deer and saw Johnny, then screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!' "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" "SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" They all stopped screaming and looked at each other in odd silence. "Um, where am I?" "You're in my neighbor's house!" Nny said triumphantly, holding up Squee. He and Vixen stared at each other for quite a while, before she finally thought aloud, "You look frightened." Squee nodded, holding his hands to his chest. "A-are you a bad person?" She looked at the poor kid sympathetically and mumbled, "Sorta." "What are you talking about?!" Johnny snapped, setting Squee down on his bed, "You're not bad!! Just-different!!" She glared at him but didn't say anything as she got off the floor and sat on the bed, absentmindedly looking at the clock. "It's almost midnight, shouldn't you be sleeping Squee?" ".I can't sleep," she frowned at the child then lifted him and set him in her lap. "Here, I'll sing you a song. Maybe it'll help," She held the small boy close to her and gently rocked him in her arms.  
  
Hush my love now don't you cry Everything will be all right Close your eyes and drift in dream Rest in peaceful sleep  
  
If there's one thing I hope I showed you If there's one thing I hope I showed you Hope I showed you  
  
Just give love to all Just give love to all Just give love to all  
  
Oh my love.in my arms tight Every day you give me life As I drift off to your world Will Rest in peaceful sleep  
  
I know there's one thing that you showed me I know there's one thing that you showed me That you showed me  
  
Just give love to all Just give love to all Just give love to all  
  
Let's give love to all  
  
Let's give love to all.  
  
Squee, now fast asleep and peacefully dreaming for once, Vixen laid him down and tucked him in, smiling sweetly at the sleeping boy. Seeing all of this, it made Johnny very jealous. He grabbed her arm and quickly ushered her downstairs into the dark living room, then turned to her. "What was all that about?!" He whispered as loud as he could. "What? I was just helping the poor kid get to sleep! He looks exhausted!!" She barked, eyes wandering the room to see if there was anyone here, and then thought, 'Where the hell is here?' "Well I'm the one who's looking out for the kid!" "Lets just change the fuckin' subject already?!" They both sighed and sat on the couch, Johnny turning on a lamp. "Sooooooooooo.. I hear you have a band now, correct?" She just nodded, looking away from him. "It's a real bitch too. There's this savvy guy named Rick who keeps trying to date me, the shallow dick-head. He thinks of women as just playthings, always to be disposed and discarded once they're no fun anymore." Johnny quirked a brow but listened as she took a deep breath, then continued, "He's like most of the people I meet: their mission in life is to get laid with some pretty cheerleader stereotype. Shit, if you wanna screw someone, put some makeup on a goat and fuck it. Just pretend it's a beautiful yet hairy woman," She put on a deranged look, feeling her animosity permeating through her body, and the large headache she had wasn't helping either. "So, what's new with you?" She queried, flashing a grin. "Um.my house got torn down and I kinda live under Squee's bed. Besides the band and all, what about you? Anything new?" Her smile faltered upon hearing the terrible news. "Uh, well.I've traveled around and stuff, seeing new people and new places. I shoulda brought my pictures," She thought for a second. "And there are a lot of big cities too. But in the cities, there are a lot of bad people, some I've met and.stuff." She sounded withdrawn from her words and her voice was slightly shaky, and Johnny coaxed, "Aaaand.what happened?" Vixen turned to him, her wide eyes shining with fear.  
  
Vixen walked down the street at a maddening pace. Her and her band had their first jig at a small club in a big city, she wasn't quite sure what city it was, since she had been asleep for the past two or three days in the back of their van. Oh, yeah, her band. She had recently put together a band called "Fox Fire". She had met four guys at several different bus stations about six months ago, and they were all musicians, like her. She found an electric guitar on a bus one day, with a book on how to play it, and decided to keep them both. She took to it almost instantaneously, learning chords and making up songs in a matter of minutes; it came kind of naturally. And then she met 'the guys', she calls them. One, Dacca, was a big and man Jamaican man with long dreadlocks and a brightly colored muumuu with sandals and dark shades, and had a great personality, but what Vixen liked the most about him was his deep Jamaican voice. Another one, Daniel, was a tall thin man with rumpled bright blue hair that stuck out everywhere, and a smile that would make any woman's heart melt. He usually wore blue cutoffs with a white camisole, showing off his tightened muscles. He was also in love with Alex, a small blonde boy who teamed up with them a while back. The two had known each other for many years, and Alex, too, was head over heels for Daniel, but he was too shy to tell him just yet; and vise versa. And her option about two guys loving each other? She thought it was sweet and cute, and not at all wrong. The way Daniel would smirk at Alex, and he'd blush to the tips of his ears. That always made her giggle, because she thought it was just too darn cute! She had never figured out homophobes, I mean, what was so wrong? The fact that a guy likes another is supposed to be bad? Sometimes she'd have a little cartoon pop in her head, where she had every homophobe in the world, and had lined them all up, side by side. She would then start at the end and run by them with her hand out, and slapping each one across the face. Heh. Everything was all peaches 'n cream. After their jig, the band was going to go to a motel and stay the night, but Vixen had decided to walk. The balmy summer night was just perfect, except for the fact she was wearing really short clothes, since the boys suggested it because, well, that's how lady singers dress. Although she hated it, she wore it anyway so the guys wouldn't be disappointed. Where her long red shirt had been was now replaced by black tank top with a kitty face on the front and her black shorts was now a black skirt. It wasn't so bad though, since she still wore her knee-high socks and big boots. She felt uncomfortable from all the attention she was getting from the men on the sidewalks, and she felt like she was being followed, which was why she was walking so fast. She rounded the corner and walked by a big warehouse. As she went by the open garage, she side-glanced into the dark place and slowed her pace when she saw five or more gleaming objects, and they appeared to be in some kind of swaying motion. Curiosity nipped at her mind, but fear overcame it when it looked like it was coming towards her She started to run, but a man leapt out at her and put her in a headlock, then dragged her inside and closed the garage door. The whole place was pitch black for a moment, and then a light came on. The walls were a dull green and the warehouse was huge! There were boxes upon boxes littered about, and there was a staircase to the left, leading to the door, but other than that the place was pretty empty. But Vixen couldn't see this however because she was too busy flailing around in the large mans grip. She started to scream, but the man clamped a hand over he mouth to silence her. "Alright, he got someone!" came a voice and she stopped struggling to see four men standing in front of her, all holding assorted chains and ropes. One man, supposedly the leader, strolled up to her and examined her face. He looked almost exactly like Johnny, only his eyes were different, and was wearing all leather, as was everyone else. He smirked and backed up a little. "This one will do," Vixen then started to fight once again, but the man who had her in a headlock was big and bulky. She opened her mouth and bit his hand, sinking her teeth into the flesh and the man hollered and let go, clutching his wounded hand. She wasn't sure where to run to as she looked around quickly and 'squee-ed' when she saw all five men running toward her. She ran towards one and just as he was about to grab her, she slid under his legs and ran, jumping atop some boxes. She went from one box-mountain to the next, until she lost her footing and fell onto the cold flooring on her back, boxes all falling down and landing on top of her. She groaned and tried to get up, but the boxes had her pinned. "Enough of this!" Yelled the leader as he and his partners pulled her out from under the boxes and started to carry her upstairs, even though she was hurt, she still fought like a wild animal with a pack of firecrackers up its ass. They opened the door and inside were a small office and a door that led to an adjacent room. They laid her down on the desk, legs dangling over the side and tied her hands down so she couldn't move. One put a blindfold while another put a chain around her neck. "Get away from me ya fuckers!!!" She screamed vehemently, her mind wavering as she tried to quell her anger and fear. "Silence!" one shouted, yanking at the chain around her neck and she gagged as the cold metal tightened. Vixen growled and blindly thrashed her legs about, grinning her herself as she kicked someone and heard them fall onto the floor. "Ugh, BITCH!" She heard the leader say as he backhanded her, splitting her lip pretty badly. Two cold hands seized her ankles and she stopped completely, breathing heavily. She was totally beat, but she started to retaliate once more when she felt her clothes being ripped off, and got a punch in the stomach and a jerk of the chain. "Damn, what a diehard!" Her legs were then tied down as well and the blindfold was removed, and the first thing she saw was all five men, two on each side of the desk and the leader looming over her nude body. He smirked at her and put a hand on her hip and Vixen fought the ropes as much as she could, even though they were starting to dig into her skin. "If you stop fighting us right now, I promise we'll go easy on you," He purred, leaning down so that they were face to face, but she turned her head and scowled. "Oh come on, don't be like this," his voice was soft and seductive as he nibbled on her ear, but she quickly turned hr head and bit down on his cheek. "Ow!" He reeled back and put a hand on his bleeding cheek, then he glared hatefully at her. "Fine, have it your way." He went over to a big bag that was lying on the floor, mumbling something about being stubborn. He pulled out a knife and a pipe, then came back over to her with a maniacal look in his eyes, which frightened her, a lot, since he looked like Johnny so much. He could probably pass off as his twin! She knew Johnny wouldn't hurt her, but this guy. He set down the objects down on either side of her, then started to unzip his pants as the other four men backed away from the desk, all murmuring to one another. She wanted to sink her teeth into his windpipe as she sucked on her bleeding lip, the metallic taste making her grimace slightly. She then stopped as she stared at the leaders' erect member and squeaked in fright, but he grinned darkly and positioned himself at her opening as she started to tremor uncontrollably. He rammed into her with one mighty thrust and she screamed scratchily as the immense pain coursed through her body, awakening her every nerve ending. Tears stung her eyes as he repeatedly impaled her and it felt as if he was ripping out her insides, as she couldn't stand to look at his lecherous face and squeezed her eyes shut. "Hey, open your goddamn eyes woman!!" He bellowed, taking the pipe and jabbing her closed eye with it and it forced her eyes open as he worked the pipe into her eye socket, then pulled it back out, along with her very eye! Her terrified screams were muffled by one of the men As the leader studied the bloody orb in his grasp, then looked down upon the diminutive girl as she cried tears of blood. He put the eye in a small pouch, then continued his onslaught on her as she convulsed and whimpered, lying there, helpless. The world was spinning and she felt like throwing up, her eyes tightly closed as the rivulets of blood trickled down her right cheek. She wanted to pass out, to slip away from the mind-bending pain that was being inflicted on her, but her mind wouldn't allow it. She nearly retched when she felt hot liquid rushing into her and leader-man grunted in pleasure and pulled out of her. "Aw man, you guys gotta try this one! She is so tight!!" She kept her eyes shut as she felt herself being jostled about, and she wished this night would end quickly.  
  
Her crew found her the next morning in an alleyway behind a Dumpster; bruised, bloody, and naked. She was alive, but barely. She was treated at the hospital, but the cops never found the gang who raped her. After that day, she had become cold and distant, and picked fights with men who looked at her in 'that way', getting herself arrested numerous times. One man by the name of Rick had joined her and her crew. He didn't play any instruments, but he was good with numbers, and was well organized, so he became their manager. She didn't like him though, because he saw woman as an object, but we're getting off-track. She now wore baggy clothes to hide her body from lechers, and tried to look as intimidating as possible. Her once cheerful disposition had now faded into the background, and she was now bitter and angry at the world around her. But, the leader of that gang.he looked so much like Johnny, it confused her to no end. Without Kuro to soak up all her negative feelings and dreams, she had many nightmares about it, and it scared her. A lot. She couldn't tell dreams from reality anymore. She often questioned herself, to ask herself if meeting Johnny was a bad thing, to ask if she was on the right path, to wonder if she will ever feel love again.  
  
"Nothing." She said flatly, standing up. "Why won't you tell me?" Johnny yelled, and Vixen turned to look into his eyes. He noticed that her eyes were each a different color: one smoky gray, and one icy blue. "Because it's none of your business!" Her voice was quieter than his, since she didn't want to wake Squee, but twice as deadly. He growled and pulled out his knife, aiming it at her throat. "Tell me!" fire erupted behind her eyes and she grabbed his hand, wresting the knife from it. She then kicked him in the jaw, punched him in the stomach, sweep-kicked him, belted him in the face, then grasping his arm and flinging him into wall, where he slowly slid down to the floor, leaving a trail of blood. She glared down at his form, mixed emotions raging within her. She picked up his limp form and looked around till she found the backdoor and went outside to the back. She set him down on the swing set and draped her coat around him. She berated herself again and again, telling herself that this wasn't the guy, becoming bewildered and she backed up, before turning and running.  
  
".and then I put my coat on him and ran here." She said, looking down at the floor as if it were going to eat her. She was at her brothers' house. Her brother just stared at her, millions of thoughts swimming around in his head. He shook his head and patted her on the back in a sympathetic manner. "Well, I don't want you seeing him again," "But Derek!!!" She pleaded, jumping out of her chair, "You don't understaaaaand!!-" No! Extinguish all your thoughts of seeing him again!" "But-" "No buts young lady!" He stomped his foot threateningly and she hushed, "Now, I've already set up your room," He pointed down the hall and she dragged herself into her room, where it looked just like her old one, except the walls were bright blue with clouds. She let out a loud whistle and her little dog, Phoebe come running in and jumped on her bed. Vixen held out her arms and flopped down on the comforter face first. 'Why did I hurt him?' a voice rang out in her head. "Because he deserved to get his ass kicked!' another voice in the back of her mind yelled angrily, 'He's killed so many people! He painted a wall with his victims'' blood!' the voice sounded strangely familiar to her as she listened. 'He had torture chambers! All of them, lined with grotesquely mutated people! Some had their eyes pulled out and nailed to the wall; others were stapled to the wall!! He put a stick of dynamite in one guys' gap and blew his brains out!!!' "Wait a minute." Her muffled voice said into the covers, realizing who the voice was, "KURO?!" Phoebe, surprised by the dramatic increase of volume in the room, jumped high into the air, though a little too high as she went clean through the roof. Vixen sighed resonantly at she got up and looked out her window. She looked down at the ground below, then looked up and grabbed the drain, making sure it was strong enough by test pulling it, then she jumped out without a second thought and swung herself onto the roof. "I knew those gymnastics would pay off someday," She mused, finding her footing and crawling to the apex of the roof, where her dog sat next to the small hole she created, unharmed. She smiled in relief and sat down next to her, gazing up at the stars. "But.I gave you to Johnny, why are you still here?" She asked Kuro aloud, crossing her eyes and wishing she could turn them all the way around, so that she can see inside her noggin. 'I'm not with you psychically, only my voice.' "Well where are you, where are you?? Does Johnny still have you??" 'Hush little one, don't get excited. Sadly, his house got torn down and now he just walks around, endlessly searching for something he will probably never find.though most of me is in his pile of wood and smelly.things, a small part of me lies in his pocket!' She felt horrible for Johnny, but then Kuro added sternly, 'Do not go near him child, he's a dangerous man. Remember your friend Jimmy?' Upon hearing the name, one of Vixen's pupils expanded to an enormous size, while the other was barely a dot.  
  
A haunting music box melody played inside her cranium as black and white images of him and her together flashed before her eyes: The two of them running through the park, chasing the pigeons, throwing rocks in the water, the eerie laughing of their child selves ringing in her ears. And then, the two of them, a lot older now, sitting on the bench by the fountain in front of the library. "Vixen, I'm going somewhere today. I might not return," He said, sadly smiling in a dorky kinda way, though it faltered slightly when she looked at him with emotionless gray eyes. "..Where are you going?" She asked quietly, averting her eyes. He stood up and walked over to the fountain and stared into the rippling water, seeing Johnny's face staring back at him. That was that. He had to go see him. He could give him a hit list and some wicked ideas for torturing. A curled smile etched onto his face. "I am looking for answers," he said adamantly as she joined him by the fountain, "..to questions under the stars." Vixen hopped onto the fountain and ogled him for a moment, before giving him a small smile, her eyes lazy and half-lidded. "If along the way, you are growing weary," She stepped down and put her hands on his shoulders, "You can rest with me until a brighter day." "Okay," He said in his usual querulous voice, though she didn't mind it at all. The two had an odd way of talking to one another sometimes. They would sound a lot like people in a play, not to mention acting. He turned his back to her, "I can't promise I'll return. When I get there, I'll be in my maniac mode, so I'm not sure." He turned to her again and this time, put his hands on her shoulders, "You know I am no Superman," "Oh, that's for sure," She giggled, but it died off when they stared into each other's eyes. "Goodbye Vixen. I will always remember you." She watched him leave as he walked off into the sunset, swinging his black box with his 'tools' about.  
  
".He never did come back." She wiped away a tear and leaned her head back, so that her glass eye wouldn't fall out. 'Yes, well, he.' Kuro halted her words. She couldn't tell Vixen Johnny killed him! She'll be crushed! The poor girl had been through enough already. "He what Kuro?" 'He.uh, moved!.I think,' Kuro didn't sound very convincing, but she just shrugged. "Yeah, he needed to get out of city, like me. You know, it was pretty cool out there." She words trailed off as she yawned and absentmindedly lay down, almost immediately falling into hibernation-like sleep and Kuro groaned. 'Ugh, that girl.' 


	7. OOC?

__

The incessant humming of machinery awoke Vixen and she groaned, "Big brother! Quit humming, I'm trying to sleep!" She tried to rub her eyes, but for some reason hands wouldn't move.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was suspended in the air. She had on some kind of harness on, with her hands duct-taped out to her sides, and had many pointy objects surrounding her. She was in a basement of some sort, a single flickering bulb lighting the place.

"Good, you're awake," a voice in the shadows called. The voice stepped out in front of her and Vixen just stared down at Johnny, her eyes resembling dolls' eyes. "Why are people so…unpleasant?" He asked, turning his back to her.

"I think it's because they're insecure about themselves, so they have to be mean to other people to heighten their own social status. You know, to make them look like Mr. Tough Guy." She answered simply, unafraid. 

"But what about if you kick somebody's ass for no reason whatsoever, when nobody's around?" He looked over his shoulder and glared at her, but she still looked at him like a lifeless doll, her eyes piercing his very soul, which made Johnny have mixed emotions at that moment.

"Do they do it just for their own sick, twisted pleasure?!" "Sometimes they do it for defense mechanisms. If you're in danger, you have to protect yourself." "I DON'T think flipping out of your goddamn fucking mind is defense!!"

Vixen hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry about that, but you looked like someone who…uh…nothing. You just looked like somebody alright?" Johnny scratched his chin thoughtfully for a moment, then turning to her once more.

"Who did I look like?" She was mildly surprised at the softness of his voice and bit her lip. "I…" she glanced at him, then lowered her head again, trying to keep her face hidden. "…I'll tell you, but don't freak out okay?" "I can't promise that,"

She took a deep breath and sighed, "I while back, I got gang-raped by five guys. Every one of them took a shot at me, one big guy nearly ripping me in two. The leader looked a lot like you. He took a pipe and tore out my eye, so now I have a glass one."

Johnny just stared at her in shock. How could anyone do that?! It was so low! Not to mention disgusting. "I honestly don't know what to say," Was all he said as Vixen tried to swallow the aching lump in her throat. "I'm surprised I didn't get pregnant. I was in pain for weeks," 

Her eyes were downcast as she watched her tears fall to the floor. "I envy you Johnny, you can't remember your past. You don't have to live with shame or guilt, only anger and sadness," "Stop it!" He yelled, plugging his ears and stamping the floor. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!"

He stopped and uttered darkly, "I scrounged around in that junk pile that used to be my home, and found one of my torture items. I reconnected the wires and everything, and now here we are, in Squee's basement with you in my contraption. Do you like it?"

"I'm in pain."

"Good, stay that way. People like you need to endure the pain that I have felt before. Oh, so many times before…" 

"I agree,"

"Don't try to--! Wha?" He was confused now. He thought she would protest, and kick and scream and cry and beg to be released. What the hell was going on? "You're not acting the way you're supposed! Act scared dammit!!"

"Why should I? I have nothing left to live for anyway." She retorted, raised her eyes to look at him, but now her eyes were soft and subtle. He turned away, he couldn't stand to look into her eyes when they full of emotion and innocence.

No! Her innocence has passed! Now she has become like all the others! "Fook! I am the eradicator of your kind! You're a person and—"

"SO ARE YOU!!!" She barked, jerking her body forward. "You are no different from me! You see humans as preprogrammed robots, yet we're made of flesh and blood! Just like everybody else! We think and act on our own Johnny!"

Her whole body was starting to shake as she continued her fervent speech, "You think you're doing a good thing by killing your own kind, but you're not! Two wrongs don't make a right! You're no better than they are!"

"Shut up! Save your words for another da-ay!!!" His voice was slightly scratchy as he dragged his nails down the wall, trying to block her out. He grabbed the lever on the wall and stared at her, "This is the part I enjoy the most,"

"Okay, but I must warn you, I'm a jinx around machinery." He ignored her and pulled the lever as Vixen took a deep breath, ready to be impaled by all the sharp objects facing toward her. 

Nothing happened.

Johnny was dumbfounded as he looked at her, then back at the lever. He tried several more times, but every time he failed. "Told ya." She smirked, even though she was probably going to pay for it. He stomped over to her and muttered, "I'll do it manually,"

He stopped in front of her, "I do feel for you, being attacked and all, but I'm afraid I must kill you," He wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed, cutting off her oxygen supply. She had trouble breathing and her head felt like it was going to explode.

Just as she was about to close her eyes, the door at the top of the stairs flew open and Johnny stopped squeezing, though he still kept his hands in place. Tiny footsteps were heard as the person climbed down the stairs.

The person reached the bottom and padded over to him. It was Squee, and looked like he was going to cry. "Hello Squeegee, something wrong?" Johnny asked casually, stepping away from Vixen. "Please don't hurt her Johnny, she's nice!"

He wailed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, causing Johnny to feel a twinge of guilt inside him. He sighed heavily and cut Vixen free, not wanting to see Squee upset. He rushed to her and wanted to help her up, but he was way too small.

She sat up and laughed nonchalantly, grabbing Squee and twirling around with him. "Ahaha! Thanks Squee!" He tossed him up in the air and caught him, even though he didn't like it, he didn't want to spoil her good mood and laughed meekly.

She hugged him tightly, then looked over at Johnny. "Come on Johnny, group hug!" he begrudgingly concurred and loosely hugged them. "Hey Squee, ya wanna go get some ice cream or something?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"It's three A.M.," "The 24/7 is open," Johnny intervened, getting their attention, "What do ya say Squee?" He smiled a little and nodded, and trio left. 

I think Squee is the cutest little thing!! I lurve his eyes ^^ Just to let you know, this is the next to the last chapter! o.o!! 


	8. Ice Cream Chaos

Warning- Last Chapter!! Eeeep! 

As they walked down the empty streets, Squee on Vixen's shoulders, they were lucky enough to find Bass-Skin's Robin's open. Squee got vanilla while Vixen got strawberry, got Johnny didn't get anything.

They sat down in a booth and he stared at the two as they noisily ate their ice cream, wondering why he had tried to kill Vixen. Sure, she kicked his ass from here to next Tuesday, but she had a reason behind it. She had thought he was someone else…

That made his brain click back to the story she told him. She got…well, _violated. _By a man who she said looked like him. "It's okay Squee, it's just a painting," Vixen's soothing voice rang in his ears and interrupting his trail of thought.

He glanced at the small boys' terrified expression, then followed his gaze to see a big poster thing with a big smiling fish holding an ice-cream cone and had to snicker a little. It looked so…idiotic. "But, he smiles like a cat I saw in a movie once! Eeeek!"

He yelled, frantically waving his arms about, "It was all---all evil and stuff!" Vixen laughed a little and tousled the boys' hair. "Maybe he was practicing for school photo day," She suggested and smiled warmly upon seeing him relax and laugh a little.

Four teens sauntered in and sat down, two of them lighting up cigarettes, causing Vixen and Johnny to growl in unison, then looked at each other in confusion. "I hate cigarettes, and the people who smoke them," He said with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Yeah, they suck." She added simply, taking a large chunk out of her frozen dairy treat. 

"Hey guys, do you know who that is?" one of the teens asked, and another replied, "Yeah, that's that punk-girl from that band, Fox-something or other," "No Dylan you idiot! The guy!" 

"Oh...no." "I think it's that homicidal dude," another cut in, "I remember seeing a picture of him once." The four glanced over at Johnny, then exchanged looks, atrocious grins blooming across their acne-covered faces.

"There might be a reward," One chirped and the others agreed. "I'll go and call the police. You guys stay here, and follow them if they leave! Maybe the girl and the kid are in cahoots with him!" And with that, one of the four left.

"Hey um…Vixen," Johnny said quietly, but loud enough to get her to turn her head. "Yes..?" "Well…I..um…" he scratched the back of his head uncertainly and she just smiled.

"It's okay, I wanted to say I was sorry too. I was just dealing with past trauma and taking it out on other people, kinda like what you do." He watched her curiously as she continued, "It builds up after a while, and you just can't get rid of it…but I found a few ways!"

Johnny leaned in, as did Squee, anxiously looking at her. "Well, I put on my headphones and play all my favorite CD's, or taking a hot bath. Lighting candles helps too, some smell really good and they help you relax and forget all yours woes…"

Her voice was whimsical and airy, and the light seemed to shine down on her; that is, until she leaned too far back in her chair and fell on the floor. She then started to laugh uncontrollably as she righted herself. "Okay, okay. I think it's time for you to go to bed little one."

She lifted Squee onto her shoulders and the three were about to leave, when a bunch of policemen came charging in, weapons drawn. "ALRIGHT! NOBODY MOVE!" an officer screamed, searching the place with his eyes, then pointing his gun at Johnny.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP! NOW!" Johnny grinned evilly, obeying the command, but did the officer know he had a knife hidden up his sleeve and with a flick of the wrist, he threw it at him, nailing the policeman in the head.

As blood and chaos spewed everywhere, Vixen gave Squee to Johnny, then made a bold move by head-butting one of the men, causing him to fall all over the other officers. Seeing an opportunity to escape, she took a few steps back, then rammed her shoulder into the window, breaking it.

She motioned for Johnny to follow as she ran out, glancing at all the police cars for a moment, then running down the street. She took back the quaking Squee and held him close to her as she looked over her shoulder to see Johnny throwing something into the crowd of police, then running like a madman.

They were at least several blocks away, before the grenade he threw exploded, sending the police squad flying, but a few managed to make it out alive, and were now hunting for them. Johnny ducked into an alley and Vixen did the same, while trying to calm the panicking child.

She whispered soft murmurs to him and he quieted somewhat. "A-are we going to jail?" He asked timidly, looking up at her with his big round eyes. "Not if I can help it," She answered, her voice low and deadly, which frightened him a little, but not too much.

They could hear the approaching footsteps of the policemen and Vixen looked around for a moment then spotted an empty beer bottle. She set down Squee on a trashcan, then picked up the bottle and threw it down the street quite a ways.

It shattered into a million pieces and it caught the attention of the squad, running past the alley and down the street. "Okay, that gives us a little time," she mumbled to herself, trying to think of a way out of this mess.

She noticed she was standing in a big black puddle, possibly oil, then got an idea. "Johnny give me your shirt," He looked like he had a spork in his groin, from the way he looked at her. "Please? I got an idea!" He nodded slowly, then started to take off his shirt, revealing another one just like it underneath.

She took it and slipped it on over hers, then dipped her hands in the black goo, putting it into her hair. She did this several times, before her hair was now black and spiky. She put a little around her eyes as well, and now she looked, just like Johnny!

"I'll distract them while you two get away, okay?" they nodded hesitantly. "Goodbye guys…" She ran out and whistled, then dashed off as the officers saw her and chased after her. Nny picked up the child, then slowly walked away.

They was a loud "BANG!" as they turned the corner, and Squee looked up at Johnny, and could've sworn he saw a tear rolling down his cheek.

It had been two weeks since the ice-cream incident. Squee had been busy with making up stories and drawing morbid pictures. Even though he didn't know that Vixen-lady that much, he was still pretty sad over it. She said she was kind of a bad person, but she didn't seem so bad…

Johnny had been very quiet and melancholy since then, he didn't act like himself anymore. He was sad that Vixen was gone. She was nice and understanding, 

He watched the small boy as he drew, when an arrow came flying into Squee's room and stuck to his wall, causing them both to nearly jumping out of their skins. Johnny got up from his place on the floor and inspected the arrow, and noticed there was a small bag tied to it.

He took it off and sat back down, pouring out the contents of the bag onto the floor: an envelope, a shirt, a piece of cloth, and something wrapped in newspaper. He ripped open the envelope, taking out the piece of paper and read aloud,

__

Hi Johnny! Hi Squee! Are you all right? I miss you guys so much! Do you miss me? I hope this letter gets to you two. I'm not a very good archer…

He stopped reading and ran to the window, but saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. He sighed heavily and sat back down. "Read some more, read some more!" Squee requested while bouncing up and down. "Okay okay…"

__

…Heh heh, I bet you just ran to the window didn't ya? Well, I picked up your sneakiness rather quickly, that's all I can say ^__^ Anyway, just to let you know, I got away from the cops, but one shot me in the side. Man, talk about pain!

Well, how did I escape you say? Well, there's a little something I like to call---FORCE!! (insert maniacally laughter) Well, I put a few pictures in that envelope for you two to look at. I took them when I was out in the country, where hardly any people live.

Looking at pictures is okay, but seeing the real thing is ten times better. 

Johnny stopped once again, then took out the pictures to look at them. He set them on the floor and spread them out so Squee could see them too. 

There were pictures of rivers and mountains, deer grazing in fields, wolves, foxes, moose, birds, and all kinds of wildlife. In one of them, it showed Vixen bent over with her hand out, and several deer around her, one eating out of her hand.

Another one showed her swinging on a tire-swing, which hung from a huge oak tree. The picture that followed that was she at the trunk of the tree, back facing the camera. The next one showed her standing next to the tree with a big goofy grin on her face.

The next one was a close-up of the tree trunk, and had 'JC + VH + TC FOREVER' with a heart around it carved into the wood. He smiled as he put them away, then continued reading.

__

Well, anyhow, your shirt's in there hopefully. I hope it didn't fly out, although that would be funny. Oh, and in the newspaper, your knife is in there. The one you threw at that cop.

You have good aim! Heh. And that Red Square thing? That's a piece of my shirt. I wanted to give something to remember me by, but I don't wear any jewelry, so I thought, "Hey, why don't I rip off a piece of my shirt?" 

So, yeah, I did ^__^ Well, the band's getting cranky, so I gotta go now. And don't worry, I'll try to see you guys at least once a month. Sayonara!

~~~ Vixen ~~~

P.S.-- No matter what happens Johnny and Squee, try to be happy, and know that you are loved. 

He set down the paper and looked at the picture with all their initials carved in it, and smiled.

~Fin~

Wow, I didn't think it'd be over this fast o.O So um, yay! Vixen's not dead and stuff! ^____^ I hope you liked my wittle story ^^;;;


End file.
